


Aphrodisia

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gil Watching, I Love Paris, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Malcolm Bright, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They’re doing something different tonight, a fantasy that started out as a joke over cheap breakroom coffee until Dani decided to double down and suggested they try it out. Something tells him a long, but thrilling night awaits.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess_genor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts).



> A birthday gift made to perfection for the lovely Tess. To the woman who deserves more than 11K worth of smut, I appreciate everything about you, and I hope this is enough to tie you over for months to come. Enjoy the feast!
> 
> Big thanks to TheCosmicMushroom for being such a hardworking, incredible beta and helping me cram this out in the wee hours of the night. It's such an honor to work with you!

He has never appreciated hot, running water more than this very moment. Suds slide across his skin, trailing from his chest to his legs and down the drain in soapy streams. The process continues for several minutes as Malcolm scrubs every crevice of his body under the scalding spray of the showerhead.

He’s nervous. More so than usual.

Tonight, a fantasy that started as a joke over cheap, breakroom coffee, a joke until Dani doubled down on it, becomes reality. Completely caught off guard by her seriousness, he actually had to think it over.

So, Malcolm agreed to try something new, and spent the rest of the afternoon to preparing himself for what she had planned. Something tells him a long, but thrilling night awaits, and he’s perfectly okay with that.

The temperature cools to lukewarm, and he takes that as his cue to get out. He steps out into the brisk, cold air of his loft and dries off with a warm towel hanging from the shower door.

He dries himself off from head to toe as he tries to push his anxiety aside. He often feels restless when they try something new – he expects it. However, this go round isn’t within their expansive ballpark of kinks, and he knows that Dani would never force him to do something he’s uncomfortable with. It goes without saying that he would do the same for her.

His head turns to the door, letting the towel slide off his hips. Just like that, his mind drifts to what might happen, to the things Dani has planned for him tonight, and a shiver runs through his body at just the thought of her. She kept her secrets close, always finding new ways to surprise him in bed. Judging by the black heap sitting on his sink, tonight is going to be no different.

In the corner of his eye, he spots a set of clothes that aren’t his own tucked nicely into a square on top of his sink.

He walks over and gently brushes his fingers over the fabric, smooth and soft under his fingertips. It’s folded to where he can’t exactly see what it is, but if he knew anything about Dani, he has a pretty good idea of what it might be. If he’s right, then he’s in for an amazing night.

When he gets a closer look, he notices lace sticking out. He carefully plucks it from the pile and spreads it in the air to see. A wicked grin spreads across his face, and he can’t help but laugh. In his hands is a gorgeous piece of black lace panties, silky like the ones she wears, with a small pastel pink bow on the top band.

Malcolm slips them on, eager but careful, one leg at a time. They slide on with ease, cupping his ass with such perfect firmness that he has to run his hands over his body a couple times. His package nestles nicely with enough coverage to keep everything in and enough give to highlight the delicate fabric. The small bow adds a little something he can’t quite name; all he knows is it comes with the feeling of total submission.

He leans on his palms and takes a moment to admire his body in the mirror. When he’s satisfied with the way he looks, he reaches over to grab the rest. It unfolds in the air like the first, and Malcolm’s completely mesmerized by this new outfit. It’s a simple black pleated skirt with a thin waistline, probably long enough to reach his knees. He wonders if there’s a theme to this.

He’s too distracted with the beautiful skirt that he almost misses the piece of fabric that fell out when he unfolded it. He picks it up off the floor, examining the one article of clothing he’d almost forgotten to put on. With the skirt and the panties comes with a striking pair of fishnets that he’s been suggesting for _weeks_ now, and it only took one little joke in the breakroom for her to get them.

The stockings go on first. Just like the lace, it fits snugly, and he can’t wait to see how beautiful he’ll look like after the beautiful marks Dani might give him. He’s most excited for the skirt, so he wastes no time hoisting it up to his waist.

Another perfect fit; eventually, he’s going to have to show her his gratitude. He already loves it. It sways nicely with his hips, so he indulges himself and does a little twirl, grinning at the feeling of femininity that comes with it.

He turns around and runs his hands over his ass again, watching himself in the mirror, biting his bottom lip as he gives himself a squeeze. It’s not the same as her tight grip, but the thought of her taking him as her own is exciting – the night hasn’t started, but he’s ready to give her everything.

Curious, Malcolm leans forward and watches the way the skirt hikes up, revealing his bulge through the fishnets in the mirror and nearly swooning from his own arousal.

It’s perfect, and he wants her now _._

With one quick tussle of his hair, he steps away from the mirror and heads for the door. It opens wide to the rest of the loft and, by his bed with her own set of lingerie, stands Dani, skin radiating under the soft lights from above. When she hears the door click, she turns her head to find him standing by the bathroom with his hands behind his back, waiting on her.

“Stunning,” she says, turning to face him fully. “Let me see.”

While he walks over, he scans the loft to find something that isn’t there. He walks up to her and instinctively tilts his head down toward his chest and obediently keeps his hands behind his back.

Dani takes her time examining every inch of him. Even with a neutral expression, he can see the hunger in her eyes as she looks him up and down, taking in every detail from head-to-toe. Her hand softly lands on his hip to look at the skirt with hooded eyes and a predatory gaze. The quiet of the loft puts him at ease, amplifying the barest hiss of skin brushing skin, making his panties tighter under the skirt.

For weeks, he’s strived to be good, and yet he hasn’t earned a reward. With the extra special gift she promised him tonight, he thinks she might grant him his well-deserved release. Remembers what happened the last time he got his hopes up, however, and he doesn’t want to make that same mistake again.

Her footsteps stop right behind him. She stands there, unmoving, and the anticipation causes his heart to skip a beat and the lump in his throat swell. Even so, he remains completely still under the heat of her gaze.

With one hand, Dani lifts the skirt, and the cool air from the loft hits his skin, drawing goosebumps to the surface. “Move your hands.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Without hesitation, his hands move to his front and clasp together.

In one sudden movement, she firmly slaps his ass, and he yelps, nearly falling forward in the process. Her free hand grips that same spot she’d struck, and she groans by his ear, smoothing over the reddened skin with feather touches as a reward. She takes a good, long look at it before the skirt slips from her hands, the ends barely touching the back of his thighs.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Dani hums. “It looks good on you.”

She takes one step forward then rests her hands on his hips. Gently, she pulls him backwards until his back collides with her chest, his ass perfectly flush with her hips. Her chin dips down to rest on his shoulder, curls lightly brushing against his skin, and he shivers under the hotness of her mouth hovering over his ear.

“But,” she starts, her hands leaving his hips and snaking under his skirt to rest on his thighs. “It’ll look ever better with your legs wrapped around me.”

Her words spark his arousal, going straight to his cock, and Malcolm almost chokes. Dani plants a soft kiss to his neck before letting go, and he whimpers at the loss of her touch. She disappears behind him and approaches the bed and the items spread out across it: a bottle of lube, a couple of towels, and a blindfold.

There’s a key part that’s missing, but he guesses she’s trying to be coy and keep the suspicion going.

It’s working.

“Come here.” He moves to stand beside her, eyeing the items, and says nothing, knowing not to speak out of turn. Her nails lightly scrape his shoulder down to his wrist, her eyes attentively watching him. “Relax.”

His muscles release their tension, and his arms fall slack at his sides, awaiting another command. Instead, Dani closes the gap between them and tugs him close, bodies rocking against each other as she draws him in for a passionate kiss.

Her hands rest on his lower back, guiding him closer, and he moans as she deepens the kiss, his eyes falling shut. He wraps his arms around her neck and allows her to move his body without complaint. Her hips roll against his, but he keeps still, letting her take her pleasure while he gently pulls away with her bottom lip between his teeth.

Malcolm goes back in for another wet kiss, then opens his mouth for her, and Dani immediately shoves her tongue in. Her fingers tangle in his hair while she works, sucking at the corners of his lips and dipping back in to get another taste of him. Friction starts a fire between them, their desire heating their bodies, sweat glistening across their skin.

She thrusts against his leg, and in this moment, Malcolm realizes that there’s a slit in her lingerie. It makes him strain against the lace even more. When he rubs himself against her, Dani immediately pulls away and puts her hand on his chest. “Not so fast,” she says, smirking. “Getting ahead of ourselves, are we?”

A small smile curls his lips and he shakes his head. “No, ma’am.”

“I didn’t think so.”

She nods her head toward the bed, and he goes without a second thought. He crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, arching his back until the skirt slips up, putting himself on display. Then, he flips onto his back, propped up on his elbows with his head raised, watching her.

She hasn’t shifted from her spot by the bed. Taking this as a note to him, Malcolm eases back down then drags his hands down his chest, moaning when a finger brushes one of his nipples. His hands travel down his sides to the crease of his thighs, and he pries his legs open, turning his head to the side to expose his neck.

The headspace settles over him; he’s ready for her, ready for everything she has to offer and everything he needs to do to earn it.

With a smirk, Dani finally advances toward him and kneels on the bed between his legs, and lets her fingertips brush against his skin. “Good boy,” she murmurs, and a cool shiver runs along his spine.

She bends down low to plant kisses on his thighs, chasing the damp press of her lips with her fingers, inching closer and closer to his cock. “You’re so beautiful.” She sucks on a spot right below his hip, and a little gasp escapes his lips as he watches her. “So _,_ so beautiful.”

She rises up to her knees then leans over his chest. With her left arm, she hooks his leg and pushes it up toward his chest, shifting around until she straddles him at an angle. She uses her free hand to hold the skirt out of the way and rubs her cunt against him with light, teasing strokes.

“Does that feel good?” she asks, pushing her hips down.

“Yes, ma’am – _ah_ ,” he stifles a moan, clutching the sheets by his hips.

When their chests touch, she begins to move.

She keeps her eyes trained on him, watching every little twitch of his face, curls falling down over his face while she sets a brutally slow pace. She rolls her hips and keeps tempo, grinding against him while he tries to keep his hips from lifting off the bed to meet hers. She tucks some of her hair behind her ear, and goes in for another kiss.

Malcolm catches her lips. He returns the favor with a gentle, lingering kiss, eyes closing as she deepens it. They lose themselves in each other for a few minutes, trading quick pecks and sloppy kisses until the only sound in the loft is Malcolm’s soft, sweet moans.

It’s only a matter of time before Dani picks up the pace. She can feel him hardening under her when she drags her soft, wet lips over his panties. “Would you like me to stop?” she asks with a smirk. He shakes his head with a whine. “What was that? Closed mouths don’t get fed.”

“No – don’t stop,” he pleads, “please don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop?” she asks, slowly rolling her hips again, and he groans at the pace. “You can’t come yet. I need you to last all night, baby.” Dani lets go of his legs. Malcolm pouts, but she’s not having any of it. “Sit up.”

Malcolm immediately follows her command, folding his legs to sit crisscrossed and keeping his hands where she can see them. “Is it okay if I use that?” she asks, peering over to the black blindfold mere inches away. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

From past experience, she knows certain kinks make Malcolm uncomfortable, sensory deprivation being one of them. He nods. “You can use it,” he says, smiling. “I trust you.”

She reaches over to grab the blindfold. Once she sits back on her heels, Dani runs a hand through his hair to push it out of his face, then leans forward to slip it over his eyes. She carefully adjusts the straps once it’s on and gives the sides a little tug. “How does that feel?”

“Tight.”

“Good.”

The strip of fabric casts him into darkness, something he had to warm up to over time after initially refusing to allow it. They steadily built trust with each other when it came to restrictive kinks – blindfolds, cuffs, ropes, and gags – because the last thing he wanted to feel in bed was trapped.

Her hand cradles his cheek. She kisses him lovingly on his neck, his cheek, and then his forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay? Can you be a good boy for me and stay right here?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She rewards him with another kiss. “Listen, and you might get your surprise. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he can feel the bed dip, and the sweet scent of her perfume starts to fade away. He quietly waits with his hands on top of his skirt. As much as he wants to pry and listen for her footsteps to map where she’s going, he resists the urge by humming a tune in his head to block out any ambient noise. She promised him a reward if he behaves, and Malcolm genuinely wants to be surprised.

The scent of her perfume waifs back into the room in no time, and he struggles to hide his grin.

“Look at you,” she coos. “Were you a good boy while I was gone?”

He eagerly nods. “Good job. Come sit on the edge of the bed for me,” she says, and Malcolm immediately scoots down toward the sound of her voice. He patiently waits for her cue with his knees together, hands curled in his lap.

She runs her fingers through his hair until he’s leaning into her touch then slides them out to cup his face, thumbs gently pressed against his lips. “Open.”

His mouth falls open, taking the digit and inside with ease before sucking on it. She tastes different than usual. He ignores the thought for now and focuses on her thumb in his mouth, tonguing at it until she exchanges it for another finger. While his mouth works, Dani leans her other hand on his knee, prying his legs open.

“Show me,” Dani commands. He knows what she means, and he doesn’t waste time presenting himself for her once again. There’s something about seeing him sprawled out, legs wide for the taking that excites her; it draws her need to take every inch of him for herself and leave him spent and coming back for more.

He tilts himself back on the bed while he waits for her next command. After a few seconds of stilled silence, he can hear footsteps come closer and his body tingles in anticipation. He instinctively opens his legs wider as body heat comes his way, ready for whatever might come his way.

Then, it doesn’t. The bed dips at both of his sides as a heavier body leans over him with enough body heat to be his personal furnace. He catches a whiff of dark cologne in the air and his mind immediately filters through the only people he knows who smell like this. It’s not Dani. It doesn’t take long for him to recognize the familiar scent.

“Damn, Bright,” Gil groans, and Malcolm’s heart jumps in his throat and immediately shuts his legs. “Have you always looked this good under a three piece?”

 _Shit_ , he thinks. _Gil’s here_. _He’s_ a _ctually_ _here. When did he – how did he–_

“Do you like your gift?” pipes up Dani from the other side of the room. Malcolm can hear the grin in her voice, and it makes his cheeks flush as he nervously stuffs his hands in his lap.

When did Gil get here? Has he been watching this whole time? Somehow, he feels more exposed and turned on than he’d like to admit. Undeniably surprised and caught off guard, he sinks into a mixed bag of confusing feelings.

“Don’t be shy,” Gil coos. “Let me see the rest of you.” Malcolm’s heart flutters in his chest from the conflicting feelings coursing through him, all fueling his arousal. It’s one thing to be put on display for only Dani’s eyes to see; it’s a completely different feel when someone else is watching him at his most vulnerable.

His heart swells in his chest, exhilarated. He knows that behind the blindfold, all eyes are on him, hungry, waiting for what he will do next.

Gil hums. “If I’m not mistaken, I was promised a show.”

“And you’ll get one,” Dani says from Malcolm’s left. He can’t figure out why she’s so far away – is she allowing Gil room to work?

“Stand up.”

He complies. His hands rest behind his back as he waits, thinking, wondering what could be going through Gil’s mind as he stalks the figure in front of him. Suddenly, Gil’s up close – too close – by his side, leaning over to rest a hand on top of his skirt, flat against his stomach. His cheeks flush when Gil’s hand travels lower and under, smoothing over his ass.

When that hand gives a light squeeze, Malcolm bites his lip from making a sound. Dani likely meant for Gil to act as a spectator, watching him unfold beneath Dani's hand from the best seat in the house. Perhaps his need to have a taste drives him. Malcolm likes to think so, anyway.

Gil gives another firm squeeze before his hand slips away. “He’s all yours.”

Dani nods, walks back over to him but stops short of the bed. “Turn around, and then I want you to bend over for me,” she says, voice a bit lower than usual. That only excites him more.

He immediately turns around and places his palms on the bed. His skirt hikes up the further he bends down, and he tucks his elbows into his chest, arching his back in the way Dani likes, teasing their new guest.

“Are you showing off now?” Dani lines herself up behind him, and her hands firmly grip his hips. “Just a second ago, you were all shy.” She presses forward, something thin and smooth sliding between his thighs until her hips bump against his, one of her hands wrapping around and guiding along his chest. “You feel that?” she purrs, shoving her hips forward again. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He almost chokes. The familiar feel of silicon lays heavily against his groin, long, mesmerizing, the very thing he’s been waiting for all night. His body shivers at what he knows is coming next.

The hand dragging across his chest comes down toward the front of his skirt and dips under it, circling around his cock that’s in need of desperate attention, but of course, she doesn’t give it to him. The more she pushes against him, the wider he spreads his legs, trying to keep himself upright as she continues to make him weak in the knees.

“Get up,” she says, smacking him under his thigh. He stands up, and she presses a small kiss on his back. Just as he’s about to move, Dani stops him. “Hold up. Stay where you are.” With his back still turned, she reaches around to carefully peel the blindfold from his eyes.

He falls forward onto the bed before he settles on the sheets and turns around to lay on his back, and once again, what he sees takes his breath away.

Dani stands over him by the end of the bed, as gorgeous as ever. Tonight, she sports his favorite piece that always has him seeing stars. He shudders at the length of her cock staring back at him: black, sleek, and so incredibly filling.

Gil chuckles, wandering back to his spot near the corner of the room. “You like that, don’t you?” he asks. At a loss for words, Malcolm simply nods, eyes never leaving her beautiful frame.

He’s so ready.

Giving herself a quick tug of the length, Dani drops down on the bed on her knees and settles in between his legs by his ankles. She leans over his body for a quick kiss, hands at his sides. “You’re cute, but these have to go.” His brow furrows.

Then, she sits back up on her heels, and her hands reach between his legs and under his skirt, nails latching onto the holes in the fabric. In quick succession, she tears the fishnets open with vigor, making Malcolm jump ever so slightly, enough to catch Gil’s attention. He doesn’t comment like Malcolm expects him to.

Instead, he snickers. Gil hides the laugh behind the back of his hand like he wants to be modest even though they clearly hear him. Malcolm turns his head away from Dani toward the other side of the loft, a shade of red rising to his face under the warm light of the loft.

“He’s just teasing,” Dani reassures then shoots a look at Gil. Gil throws his hands up in mock surrender and settles into the chair. She turns her attention back to him with a small smile. “Just focus on me, okay?”

With a short nod, Malcolm swallows the lump in his throat.

She reaches over to grab the bottle of lube. At the sound of the cap snapping open, anxiety buzzes under his skin, growing while he watches her pour a generous amount between her fingers.

It bugs him how nervous he feels as if they’ve never done a scene together; almost every inch of the loft from the bed to the front door has been touched or used in some way, nearly all of them ending with Malcolm bent over and gasping for more.

It’s practically routine at this point, yet he finds it hard to breathe under Dani with Gil’s eyes watching, dissecting every move and sound he makes.

It feels like boarding school, doing it for the first time.

Potent anxiety grips him, so he barely registers the warm finger working its way inside of him.

Her hand caresses his leg as she spreads his legs even wider. The finger slides in with ease, but it feels more foreign than it should. Dani picks up on his lack of reaction.

“Hey,” she calls, and his eyes quickly find hers. “Relax.” She gets up to lean over his figure, finger still working him open, free hand holding her up as she leans in for a kiss. It takes a moment for him to fall back into rhythm. “Relax.”

With his mind otherwise occupied, Dani decides to add another finger. He goes taut against her, hips lifting off the bed, and he moans against her mouth. She pulls away from his searching lips, settling back between his legs, and focuses on opening him up.

Two becomes three all too quickly. She braces her free hand on his stomach and lifts up to her knees for a better angle, curling her fingers as deep as they can go. His head falls to the side, mouth hanging open. “Fuck,” he groans into the sheets.

She spends a while working her three fingers into him, then slowly pulls them out and wipes them down with the towel.

Malcolm whines as he clenches around nothing.

She leans in for another slow, passionate kiss, dragging his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls away from him, lust written all over her face.

“Come here, sweetie.”

She gets into a comfortable position with her feet tucked under her, leans over to hook her arms around his thighs, and _hauls_ his body toward her until he’s lying comfortably in her lap and his legs draped over her thighs, leaving him open with nowhere to hide.

Her cock lays next to his on top of his skirt in glaring opposition. It causes him to shiver with excitement, the anticipation of being filled to the brim drawing goosebumps across his arms. Malcolm looks up at Dani, panting, _waiting_.

“You ready?” She leaves him an opening in case he wants to slow down or even stop, but judging by his insistent squirming, he’s not interested in backing out any time soon.

He eagerly nods and adjusts to spread his legs wider across her lap. “Yes, ma’am.”

Gil’s ready, too, and he shifts in his chair like he’s strapping himself in for the ride. One hand rests on his leg while the other settles under his chin, his index finger over his mouth, silently watching through narrowed eyes.

It would seem he can’t wait for Dani to take Malcolm apart, either.

On Malcolm’s cue, Dani picks up the bottle of lube again. She moves the hem of the skirt out of her way, grinning at his leaking cock. Dani coats her entire length, and anticipation builds in his gut at the thought of taking her all the way in one go. He knows she won’t force him into an uncomfortable position, but if he wants it, then she’ll make sure to take care of him exactly how he likes.

“God, you look so good like this,” Dani groans, lining herself up. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Malcolm nods again, hands gripping the sheets. “Yes, ma’am.” His chest heaves as he tries to calm himself down, “Please.”

A blissful moment of silence engulfs the room. Each party on the edge, waiting for something to tip the balance they’ve thrived on until this very moment.

Bracing her left hand on Malcolm’s thigh, Dani guides herself forward with her right and gently pushes in. The tip nudges against the tight ring of muscle until Malcolm releases some of the tension in his body, and it slides right in.

A drawn-out moan escapes his lips as her cock sinks deeper into him, inch by inch stretching him out and leaving twinges of pain that’ll surely have him aching in the best way possible tomorrow. “That’s it,” she breathes, “good boy.”

Dani sinks halfway before she stops and pulls back. She quickly adds a bit more lube on the hilt before she leans over him and slides back in, a smug smile on her lips as Malcolm’s eyes slip shut, his cries filling the loft.

His legs fall away from her when she bottoms out. “Please,” he gasps, jaw slack, and cracks his eyes open to meet hers.

Dani adjusts over him, palms on the bed at his sides and curls dangling around her face. She tucks some of them behind her ear, giving Gil a better view of her at work, though Malcolm knows it will only fall in her face again. From the chair, Gil appreciates the gesture.

One hand grips his hip while the other presses flat to the bed. “Come on,” she breathes out, moving her hips back. “Let me hear you, baby.”

The next snap of her hips drives a gasp from him. As much as she wants to see him breathless and begging, she builds a steady rhythm smooth, shallow thrusts, instead, to keep him comfortable. She works in smooth, shallow thrusts, throwing her head back and fixing her curls as she moves in and out at a slow pace.

He never wants this moment to end.

In his chair across the room, Gil watches on. Even in the dim light, Malcolm can see the way he strains against the front of his pants with every sound, every cry. He makes no move to relieve himself, though, not with the main event just around the corner.

“Please,” Malcolm keens, not exactly sure of what he wants, but he knows this won’t cut it. “I need you, ma’am.”

“What do you need?” Her hips abandon their slow pace for a quick thrust that makes him choke. “Tell me.”

Dani grins. They’ve barely started, yet he’s falling apart faster than she anticipated, tight and writhing against the sheets. He tosses his hair in that way she loves, face scrunching up in pure bliss, and he knows she’s going to wear him out long before she’s done with him.

Malcolm’s completely unaware of what she has planned for the rest of the night, and there’s no way she’s going to let him off this easy.

Dani snaps her hips again with a resounding slap of skin on skin then stalls. “Speak up,” she barks, “or I will end this now, and our guest can go home. Do you want that?”

He shakes his head, eyes pleading with her. “No, ma’am.”

“Then use your words.”

He swallows thickly, taking a second to catch his breath. “I want you to fuck me. Please, ma’am – I want your cock so bad,” he pleads, voice steeped in desperation. His hands unclench the sheets by his hips and reach for his panties, tugging at the frilly band with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. In their countless scenes spent together, Malcolm’s learned what gets Dani going. “Make me yours.”

From the corner of his eye, he spots Gil slouching against the chair, pants visibly tented, and he wonders if Gil would like him like this: spread out, wet, and taking it like a champ for the world to see.

A sharp slap echoes in the air.

Dani’s got a handful of his ass in her grip with a wild smirk on her face and a dangerous glint behind the eyes. “That’s more like it.”

In one fell swoop, Dani hauls Malcolm’s body toward her by his legs like she did earlier, forcing her cock to sink in deeper. The pressure inside him increases to dizzying levels, and Malcolm instinctively wraps his legs around her waist, and hooks his ankles together to pull her closer, begging for more.

With another thrust, Malcolm’s back arches up off the bed, and he cries out, eyes shut so tight he sees stars. His mouth hangs open with breathless gasps as she bucks her hips, too caught up in his own pleasure to form anything coherent.

“Fuck,” Dani curses, a sheen of sweat building at her temples. She pumps into him over and over, picking up speed to work him over the edge. Malcolm whines underneath her as she relentlessly pounds into that sweet spot over and over until he keens.

“Ma’am, _please_ ,” he whines, not above begging when she’s got him wrapped around her like this. The obnoxious sounds pour out of his mouth like something out of a home video, the rhythm of their skin slapping together echoing throughout the room.

From the bed, watching his body move under hers, Dani shoots a grin to Gil as she rolls her hips, and he’s stunned to say nothing. Instead, he keeps his chin on his palm, eyes narrowed and his finger pursed against his lips.

Her smirk feels like a challenge.

Malcolm can feel his orgasm on the horizon. Right there on the cusp, chasing that bit of euphoria. Sweat mingles with sweat, creating a beautiful, slick friction that encourages them both to go faster, drilling the most obscene noises from Malcolm until tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “Please,” he begs, voice much softer than a few seconds ago.

She grins, satisfaction clear in the flash of teeth. “Not yet, baby.”

Even with the warning, Dani fixes her position so she can sink all the way. She hovers over his face and kisses him, lips bruising with a soft moan of her own. She rolls her hips in that way Malcolm craves and fucks him in earnest, pulling off from his swollen lips so she can watch him fall apart.

Then Malcolm arches off the bed, twisting away from Dani, weeks of ruined orgasms come to the forefront of it all – in his euphoric haze, Malcolm wonders just how far she plans to push him.

The daunting answer comes quicker than he expects, and he curses himself for thinking it in the first place. Cutting off his high, Dani abruptly freezes her cock still buried deep, and leaves him stranded on the brink, tense and sensitive enough that only a few more pumps would bring him over the edge.

Eventually, she pulls out. The feeling of her gradually disappears and leaves him empty and aching for more. His legs fall slack against the bed as she gets up and crawls to his side with a soft smile on her lips.

Dani runs a hand through his hair. “You need to last all night,” she coos. “You have to earn it, remember?” He complies with a small whine and a pout to match. He knows he needs to earn his release; she’s not through with him just yet. “Besides,” she continues, low in his ear, “I think someone’s excited to see you.”

His eyebrows shoot up ever so slightly, then he turns his head to where Gil’s sitting, in the same position from earlier. This time, he’s got a darker look on his face. One void of amusement from before and full of greed and desire.

They find themselves at a standstill, neither making a move toward the other. Gil’s gaze feels strangely invasive. “Well,” Gil’s eyes flicker up to meet Dani’s as she speaks, “don’t be shy.”

Standing up from the chair with his hardened resolve, Gil stalks over to the bed, gaze locked on blue eyes.

Dani taps Malcolm on the arm. “Sit up.”

Too eager to fix himself properly, he sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed in seconds, back straight, legs together, hands resting clasped on his skirt. As poised as he seems, Malcolm can feel his heartbeat pick up the pace and his pulse thumping underneath his skin.

Gil joins them on the bed, and his presence stirs a bit of hesitation between them. The bulge in his slacks lies mere inches away from Malcolm’s face, aching for him. A hand comes to cup his chin with such tenderness, his fingers warm to the touch. Malcolm can tell by the pause in Gil’s movements that he’s nervous, too.

“Hey.” She plants herself behind Malcolm with her hands resting on the waistband of his skirt. “He’s not fragile, you know.” Gil opens his mouth to retort but Dani holds her hand up. “He’s not fragile, and you’re not going to hurt him. He’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Gil swallows hard then looks over at Malcolm, taking Dani’s words into consideration. “Do you have a safeword?”

Malcolm nods. He maintains eye contact in hopes that Gil will understand just how serious he is about this, how comfortable he feels. “Blue.”

“Blue. Got it.”

Malcolm grabs Gil’s hand and smooths over his knuckles with his thumb. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know.”

Gil immediately shakes his head, unclenching his fist and slowly accepting the tender touch. “I want this.”

“Are you sure?” He searches for any hint of hesitation, any hint of discomfort that could take him out of the scene if it became too much. It’s his last chance to back out for the moment. Every party needs to be comfortable moving forward.

Gil intertwines his fingers with Malcolm’s and looks him dead in the eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. I want this, and I want you.”

He takes that as a sign of permission.

Malcolm drops with grace. His knees rub against the cold ground, a familiar ache he pays no attention to – just the striking figure in front of him.

His hands find the buckle on Gil’s belt but he doesn’t undo it yet. Instead, he lets himself wander the Gil’s frame, hands traveling up his thighs around his bulge toward the hem of his sweater. While one hand hooks onto his waist, the other traces the muscles hiding beneath the fabric.

Like Gil is the altar at which he worships.

Malcolm places a quick peck to the front of Gil’s slacks and immediately cranes his neck so he can eye Gil with a smirk. It tempers some of his nerves when he receives a mutual grin.

Gil leaves his hand in Malcolm’s hair as he makes quick work of his belt. Even though they have all of the time in the world, Malcolm doesn’t slow for a second, acutely aware of the way Gil traces his every move. Under his watchful eye, Malcolm feels his cheeks heat up, and his skin tingles with excitement and a twinge of insecurity.

He’s willing and able to let go when it’s Dani on the other end. They’ve built a deep seeded level of emotional trust strong enough to tear down every wall and roadblock they come across.

The belt juts out from where it hangs by Gil’s belt loops, and Malcolm shrugs it aside to pop the buttons. He wants to lean into the hand running soothing circles in his hair and stay there until he calms enough to sleep a thousand nights. Safe in the arms that are sworn to protect with a body riddled with stories and close calls too high to count.

Malcolm adores everything about Gil. Admires – loves. He wonders what took them so long to get here.

His warm hands pull Gil’s cock free from its cotton cage, and it curves, red and leaking in his palm, thicker than Malcolm anticipated. There’s an obvious weight difference as he gives an experimental tug from the base, getting a feel for the man who means more to him than words can describe.

A cut-off gasp startles Malcolm, and looks up, silently questioning if he should stop. Gil doesn’t need words to decipher that. “No it’s – you’re doing great, Bright.” He tangles his hand at the back of Malcolm’s head, grabbing fistfuls of hair. “I trust you.”

Three words. Three words that shake him to his very core, and shift their dynamic. He doesn’t take trust lightly, but the way Gil keeps his gaze trained on his face with a resolve tough as nails, Malcolm can’t find any indication that he’s bluffing for show.

With one final check in with Gil, Malcolm leans forward and takes one long lick down the side of Gil’s cock.

“That’s it,” Dani whispers low in his ear from behind, “take what’s given to you.”

Malcolm’s tongue swipes along the underside of Gil’s cock, then he dips his head down toward where his hand is wrapped around the base, swallowing him inch by inch. A hiss breaks between Gil’s teeth as he sucks in a breath. Lips curling in satisfaction, Malcolm hums around his length as he slides to the top, laps his tongue, then sinks back down.

“Good boy,” Dani purrs behind him, and combined with the hand gripping his hair, it’s all the motivation he needs to keep going.

Eyes shut, Malcolm starts pumping the base with his hand again as he bobs his head. Little moans bleed out the faster he goes, teasing, then he picks up right where he started, only slowing down to tease Gil some more. “Fuck, Bright,” he groans, bucking his hips into the tight heat.

His name spilling from Gil’s lips goes straight down south beneath his skirt. Malcolm picks up speed.

The wet squelch of Gil's cock in his mouth fills the quiet bliss of the room, the filthy sound encouraging him to use every trick he’d picked up over the years. Breathing through his nose, Malcolm moans as drops of precome coat his tongue, the thrusts of Gil’s hips choking him in the best way possible.

“Whoa – hold up,” Gil chokes out. “Stop for a sec.”

Gil lets go of his hair, and Malcolm pulls off with one final, languid stroke and a curious look on his face. Looking at him now, he’s still beautiful just like this. Lips swollen and covered in Gil, chest heaving for air, pupils blown from the rush with his hair all ruffled up.

He’s quiet, unsure if he did something wrong.

“You’re fine,” Gil reassures. “I just don’t want this to be over before it started.” A soft smile creeps to his lips, eyes crinkling, and Malcolm can't get enough of it. He immediately feels safer than before.

“Okay.” Malcolm turns to Dani, eyes pleading. “Was I good?”

Dani kisses him sweetly. “You were amazing.” He breaks out in a smile, elated. “But I don’t think you should be asking me that.” Her eyes leave his and drift off behind him, and Malcolm turns his head back around. Never mind the ache in his knees or his jaw; it means nothing if he didn’t do his job properly.

Baby blue eyes meet Gil’s, then drift off to the side. Malcolm fidgets with the waistband of his skirt, building up the confidence to ask Gil that important question. He takes a shaky breath before he faces Gil once again. “Was I good?”

Words fail him. So, he does what he feels is equivalent to showing his appreciation.

Gil bends down and takes Malcolm in a bruising kiss. A surprised gasp catches Malcolm but swallowed by Gil’s lips on his, wet with need and yearning for more than just a taste. The bruising kiss becomes softer with every pass until they can’t get enough of each other.

Softness bleeds back into burning passion, diving in like this will be the last night they get to spend together. Passion becomes tender as they run out of air, and yet they both crave something more. Gil catches Malcolm’s bottom lip before he pulls away and stands up.

Malcolm stares up at him, chest heaving. Stunned to silence from their exchange, stomach warm with a fuzzy feeling, like kissing your crush for the first time. Lust and love send him reeling, dizzy, caught up in a high he can’t come down from.

Dani scoots off the bed to catch Malcolm by his shoulders and drapes both of her arms over his chest. “Care to join us?” Dani runs a hand down his bicep with a glance up a Gil.

“With pleasure.”

Malcolm can feel himself itching for the both of them, his body ready to be used and filled. His tongue snakes out to lick his lips at the sight before him, an insatiable, daring look in his eye as he stares up at Gil.

Dani notices his excitement, too, and quickly puts her foot down.

“On the bed,” Dani commands, eyes never leaving Gil’s. Malcolm moves from under her and toward the bed, where he waits for his next instruction. She’s debating something – what, he doesn’t know, but it seems to rely on Gil.

She cocks her head to the side. “Let me see you on all fours.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The bed creaks and the sheets rustle as Malcolm adjusts his position. “And you,” she jabs her finger in Gil’s chest, “get to sit back and relax. You’ve spoiled him.” In the unthinkable, her hand slides down over his thigh until it rests on the belt hanging from his pants, drawing a breath from Gil. “Make him earn it. Sound good?”

Gil nods and strips off his shirt while she slowly tiptoes backwards until the backs of her knees buckle and hit the edge of the bed, folding as she drops down. With a smug look, Gil starts shimmying out of his pants.

Once he’s finally undressed and Dani has moved on to tending to Malcolm, Gil moves the pillows off the bed and kneels at the headboard, sitting on his heels right in front of Malcolm’s face.

Their eyes meet. They look at each other – _really_ look – and find something akin to longing, need. An untapped desire for the other is just the tip of the iceberg with a hidden layer beneath pleasantries and stolen glances at work.

Malcolm wonders just how long these feelings might have gone unchecked without Dani's interference.

It reminds him of the first time he looked at Dani the same way, the feeling is just as fresh as it was back then. “I want you,” Malcolm blurts out, and immediately curses himself for his unwavering honesty. Gil looks at him sideways. The hand creeping up on his thigh suggests otherwise. “I mean it, Gil. I want you inside of me.”

“Not tonight, baby,” he coos, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind Malcolm’s ear. “Maybe another time.”

“Please, Gil,” he begs, brow furrowed, teeth worrying his bottom lip at the sound of a cap popping and Dani moving behind him. With Gil’s cock just out of reach, Malcolm practically salivates to get another taste. “I need you.”

“I’ve got you,” Gil says, stroking his hair, “I’m right here.”

A shuddering moan carves its way out of Malcolm's throat, his head dropping back, hips pushing against Dani's slick finger teasing his rim. “Ma’am,” he whines, trying not to buck his hips.

“Hm?” Dani keeps going until she’s knuckle deep, her free hand spreading his cheeks to give her better access. The torn fishnets give her room to take what she wants. “Tell me what you need.” The second finger makes him shake so he shoves back to push her fingers deeper, but her free hand grips his hips and holds him still. “Slow down,” she murmurs as she twists her fingers, spreading them on the way in and curling them as she pulls them back out. “Relax.”

He throws his head back, his eyes shut tight and clenches hard around her fingers. “Fuck!” he gasps, elbows shaking as he tries to hold himself up. “Yes – _ah_ , more.”

Dani sits up on her knees and curls her fingers until they brush right over his prostate and elicits a moan. “That’s it. Just like that,” she praises, “let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

He shoves back on her hands again, desperate to be full. “Yes, ma’am,” he chokes out between whimpers. Once he’s stretched out for her, Dani removes her fingers and dries them off with the towel sitting on the bed. Malcolm practically sinks into the bed when his elbows buckle, feeling overstimulated from just her fingers.

“Four fingers and you’re already tapping out?” Gil asks.

Malcolm half-heartedly chuckles from the sheets. “Who said I was tapping out?”

“Get on your knees in front of Gil.” There’s a slight bite to her words, and Malcolm’s unsure of where it came from. “Don’t make me say it again.” Her tone tells him that he did something wrong, and in his gut, he thinks he might’ve gotten a bit too greedy.

In seconds, she has him positioned where she wants him. He can feel the cool air caress his ass under the skirt, through the fishnet and lace, but his body heat is enough to keep from getting cold. He stares longingly at Gil, and the sight of Malcolm’s big, puppy dog eyes has Gil’s cock twitching against his thigh.

“And just so you don’t get any ideas,” Dani trails off as she hops off the bed and peers into the bottom drawer of his night stand, a smirk tugging at her lips. She reaches in and pulls out a small metal ring and twists it around her fingers, a playful glint in her eyes as she walks back over to the bed.

As much as Malcolm loves her, in times like this, the urge to act up swells, anything to get out of _this_. He hates cock rings, and she knows it.

He can feel dread in his stomach once she sits back on the bed. “Face me.” Without much fight but a scowl, Malcolm stubbornly obeys her command and turns himself around with his legs spread and his back now facing Gil.

“Do we have to?” he groans with a slight frown, clearly unhappy with the new edition. From behind him, Gil finds it incredibly amusing and helplessly cute.

“Yup.” Dani kneels in between his legs and grabs his cock from under his skirt and he immediately twitches from the friction of her hand. “Somebody needs to be put back in his place.” She pops the ring open, teasing it along his length until she reaches the base. Malcolm groans at the feel of cold metal against his skin and the pressure as she clasps it around his base.

Dani sits back on her heels to admire her work. “God, you look good.”

That piques Malcolm’s interest, a complete shift from just a few seconds ago. “Yeah?” Suddenly, she’s looking at him differently now; lust in her wake as she coats her lips with the drag of her tongue.

She nods, a ravenous look in her eyes, “Yeah. So fucking good.” She drags her hands over her body, momentarily cupping her breasts with a light squeeze, and then drops a hand between her legs while the other combs through her hair. “Come here, baby,” she calls, and Malcolm can't stand how painful it’s becoming to watch her touch her body like that.

He shifts onto his knees, entranced by the power she has over him, owning him in every sense of the word. A small smile spreads across her lips, her eyes drifting over his shoulder. “Turn your back to me.” Malcolm complies without complaint to find a very flushed Gil.

She snakes her arms under his to roam his chest and rests her chin on top of his shoulder. “Gil, remind me what happens to officers who step out of line?”

Malcolm watches Gil’s muscles relax with a scarily neutral expression staring back at him. “They have to suffer the consequences.” He tilts his head to the side just a bit, narrowing his eyes until they bore into Malcolm. “Isn’t that right, Bright?”

The color drains from Malcolm’s face as he realizes just what they plan to do to him. Both equally aroused and downright terrified, Malcolm’s hand grips the bottom of his skirt as if to anchor himself before it begins.

It’s the dread of knowing that they’re going to push him to the brink until he’s overworked and begging for them to stop. Dani’s done it before, and he can only imagine what it might feel like if Gil gets his hands on him.

Dani hums by his ear and slides two fingers across his nipple then pinches. “Answer him when he’s talking to you.”

“Yes...sir.”

The end drops off, quiet enough to miss but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him say it.

Dani breaks the silence. “Go on,” she urges Malcolm forward with a push of her hips, “Since you want him so bad.”

With a pout, Malcolm edges closer to Gil who grips under Malcolm’s chin with his index finger and pulls him in so their lips barely touch.

It starts with a soft peck and an audible smack of the lips. Then, Gil rests his free hand high enough on Malcolm’s thigh to make him shiver and captures him in a gentle kiss that melts into something heated, their tongues chasing each other until Malcolm lets Gil take full control.

While Gil sucks on Malcolm's tongue, he trails his hand up Malcolm's thigh and under his skirt to wrap around his stiff cock, and Malcolm's jaw drops open on a gasp. “Feel good?” Gil asks over his lips, sliding this thumb over the tip. “I bet it does.”

Gil dips his head and plants a kiss on Malcolm’s neck, making a small trail from his collarbone the underside of his chin. “You smell good,” Gil murmurs against his skin. “Mind if I have a taste?” Malcolm can only whimper in response, which is enough for Gil. Right in the center of his throat, Gil sinks his teeth into the soft skin, deep enough to leave a mark.

Another moan falls from Malcolm’s lips, and he almost falls forward into Gil’s lap, leaking and aching. “Please,” he gasps, holding himself up on Gil’s thigh, bucking into his hand.

“What’s that?” Gil sucks on the bite and runs his tongue over the purple tint forming. “Last I remember, someone’s in trouble.” Malcolm whines as his head falls onto Gil’s shoulder. “Here,” Gil pulls his hand away, gently nudging Malcolm off his shoulder. “Did you want to do the honors, Dani?”

His smug little smile aggravates her, but she doesn’t let her face show it. “Come here.”

At her command, Malcolm crawls over to the other end of the bed, eyes cast down, unnerved by the tone of her voice. He’s _definitely_ in trouble.

“No, face Gil,” she says, voice sharp as nails, “turn around again. Let him see you.” Then she eyes Gil from over his shoulder with her head to the side and nods to him. “You too. Get a little closer, don’t want you to miss out on anything.”

Unfazed, Gil smiles. “That would be a shame.”

He scoots closer until Malcolm’s lodged perfectly between them, trapped between two people staring at him like he’s their world and last meal all in one, Malcolm feels his heart start to hammer in his chest.

Dani presses a light kiss on the back of his neck as her hands rest on his hips, while Gil’s fingers brush through his hair. The softest touch he’s ever felt, Malcolm leans into them, and reaches out for Gil. Dani pinches his side. “Hands down,” she chides, “you know better.” She presses another kiss to the back of his neck, then another on his shoulder. “Let us take care of you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Malcolm breathes out with a nod and relaxes his body against hers.

Dani grabs the bottle of lube and recoats herself, snapping the cap closed and wiping her fingers on the towel by her foot. “You ready?”

Dani shoves her cock in without waiting for a reply. He cries out as she sinks herself deeper and deeper, inch by inch until his grip on her knee falters, and he falls forward onto Gil’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he whimpers, “it’s so good.” Malcolm grabs onto Gil with shaking hands, and roughly kisses him. Gil responds with a hand on his neck and roughly pulls him in, bruising and hot with need as Dani slides all the way out.

“How adorable,” Dani scoffs behind him, and thrusts her hips with enough force to shove him forward and break the kiss.

Gil catches him when he falls to his chest, but Dani doesn’t give him time to sit up. As soon as she bottoms out, she pulls back then drives her cock as deep as it will go. She sets a fast and unrelenting pace, the squelch of her cock sliding in and out making Malcolm cry out in pure pleasure, eyes squeezed tight in euphoria.

“Yes,” he cries, gripping onto Gil for support, “more, I need _more_.”

“Can you shut him up?” Dani huffs out to Gil with an easy roll of her hips.

“I’m pretty sure I can manage.” Gil gently pries Malcolm’s warm body off of him, grinning at the dazed look on his face, and walks himself backwards on his knees, and lets go of Malcolm’s arms so he has to hold himself up. “Come here,” Gil places his hand in his hair and guides his head to his leaking cock, “open up for me.”

Barely conscious enough to hear him, Malcolm looks up at the man before him, blue eyes wide and pleading. Gil just nudges at his lips with his cock, smearing precome over his lips until he lets Gil push his way in. He swallows him and hums at the salty taste on his tongue. “That’s it,” Gil groans, twitching as he watches Malcolm choke him down, “good boy.” The praise is like gasoline, fueling him to try and be better for him.

With one hand in his hair, Gil holds him down and bucks into his mouth, smirking when the squeeze of his throat almost makes Malcolm choke. “Come on,” he grunts, and one hard shove from Dani has him complying and sucking like his life depends on it. He has no room to change angles or break for air, but in his cloud of lust, Malcolm figures that might just be the point.

Once she’s got her rhythm down, she knows she won’t be able to stop, and the sight of Gil taking his pleasure and the wet, obscene noises of Malcolm choking in right in front of her only spurs her on, fucking him harder, faster so he can’t pull away from her. He moans deep in his chest, appreciating the slap of her thighs against the back of his and the steady increase in the tempo of her thrusts.

Gil mimics Dani’s position and puts one of his legs up by Malcolm’s head. Gil’s grip in his hair tightens, keeping his head completely still as he bucks his hips in and out relentlessly, taking his pleasure without second thought.

Ragged and overwhelmed, Malcolm struggles to breathe through his nose, close to reaching his limit, but Gil’s vice grip pulls stray hair from Malcolm’s scalp, painful enough that tears sit at the rim of his eyes and drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

Gil gently relinquishes his hold, and Malcolm sputters as he pulls off, sucking in deep breathes as his shoulders sag, the ache making itself known in his arms. His reprieve is short lived; Dani readjusts to get comfortable, and starts fucking him in earnest, bending him over until he’s face down in the sheets.

“I didn’t say you were done,” she forces out through her teeth, snapping her hips with a resounding slap. “Get up, Bright.”

A shock of electricity jolts through his spine, and he pushes himself off the bed in an instant, shrugging off the exhaustion in his muscles. He wastes no time dropping his mouth back to Gil’s cock.

With a few rough jerks of his hips and a slew of stifled grunts, Gil finally comes with Malcolm’s name on his lips, holding him there until he’s finished. He lets him go once he rides out his orgasm, and watches in a daze as Malcolm pulls off to swallow every single drop, and licks his lips with a small smirk.

“Good boy,” he huffs, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Can you come for me?”

His answer comes in a hoarse moan when Dani switches up her pace, fucking into him harder, faster, pushing him to teeter over the ledge. “Yes, sir,” drops from his lips, and that’s the only sound he can make before he’s shoved into the bed as Dani fucks him down into the sheets. A strangled cry breaks past his lips, desperate, feeling his own orgasm building in his gut with nowhere to go, and it _hurts_.

The bounce of his skirt and the lewd sound of Dani’s grunts and the image of her pounding into Malcolm stirs Gil’s cock to stiffen again, though unsuccessful in driving him for another round.

He can’t take it anymore. “Dani,” he whines into the sheets, then forces himself up on his elbows, getting a face full of sheets as every thrust rocks his body. “I can’t – it hurts,” he whines again, a broken cry ripping from his throat when she angles to ram into his sweet spot, over and over. “Stop – stop, I’m going to come,” he rushes out, trying his damndest to obey.

“You better not,” she growls.

“Please,” he begs, breathless. “I’ll be good – _so_ good – I promise!” Malcolm has the sheets in a death grip, fighting tooth and nail to keep himself raised off the bed so his cock can’t brush against the bed. It’s not enough, though, and he’s so dizzy with arousal, unable to focus on anything else.

“Yeah? You promise to be good?”

“Yes, I swear,” he cries out, feeling like a can ready to burst. “I promise, I’ll be good.” Like putty in her hands, Dani wraps her arm around his chest and pulls him up from the bed with ease; he scrambles to steady himself with his hands on her knees, and sinks back on her cock with a drawn-out moan.

Dani huffs out a laugh and drops her hand underneath his skirt to the base of his cock, giving him a few teasing tugs. “You want to come so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he whines, but he’s getting quiet, and she nearly laughs again. He’s exactly where she wants him.

With a quick kiss to his shoulder, her fingers grip the ring and slowly unlatch it, Malcolm twitching from the ache that nearly drives him over. “Hold on,” she huffs and tosses the ring to the side. “Go ahead. I want to watch you come on my cock.”

An exasperated gasp breaks from him like a punch to the gut. “That’s it,” she grunts, “come for me, baby.” With her encouragement, Malcolm succumbs to his own pleasure with a strangled cry. Malcolm’s head falls back, his eyes screw shut, his nails dig into her skin as his orgasm hits him like a freight train. White ropes splatter his skirt as he unloads, his cry morphing into a sob while his body trembles and jerks.

She continues to fuck into him, and Gil pumps him a few times for good measure, until he can’t take it anymore. “Good job,” Dani coos in his ear, “you did _so_ good, my love.” By the end, he’s a shaking, limp mess with tears in his eyes, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, slowly coming down from his high.

He collapses against Dani, ignoring the dull stretch in his ass, and a sudden wave of exhaustion slowly takes over, weighing his limbs down like he’s dead weight.

She lightly taps his arm. “Sit up for a second, Bright.” Taking a cue from Dani, Gil holds his arms out and slides them under Malcolm’s as he’s draped over Gil’s chest while Dani tries to pull out slow enough to keep him comfortable. “Hold still.”

Dani slides out of Malcolm with ease. Not so much as a whimper crosses his lips; he thinks might be too sore to even worry about his restraints.

“Good job,” she reminds him, leaving a trail of kisses along his upper back. “Good job.” Gil’s got his hand in Malcolm’s hair again, scratching his fingers through his scalp.

Aftercare in their scenes varies wildly; sometimes, he just wants a shower and to be alone, while others, he snuggles in close to Dani, spent and needy and completely compliant while she cleans him off and showers him in praise. He hopes his soft silence will tell her that tonight, it's the latter.

After laying in their mess for another moment, Dani breaks the silence. “We need to get you cleaned up, Bright,” she says, tapping his leg. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?”

With her hand rubbing his arm and Gil’s fingers in his hair, Malcolm feels too good to leave this little haven they’ve created for him. Though, he does feel a bit gross the longer he sits in filth, so he responds with a soft groan and a shrug. “Okay.”

Nodding, Dani rolls off the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

While the water runs from across the room, Gil spends his time combing through Malcolm’s hair with his while the other holds him by the waist.

When she comes back, Dani hands the damp towel to Gil, and they start to clean up everything they left on the bed while Malcolm forces himself to sit so they can wipe him down.

“I gotta say,” Gil murmurs, dragging the cloth down his chest. “Never in a million years did I expect to see you in a skirt. Fishnets, even.”

Malcolm chuckles, voice still hoarse from screaming. “But the lace isn’t surprising?”

He shrugs, towel dipping between Malcolm’s legs. “Can’t say that it never crossed my mind. Definitely not surprised by Dani, though.”

Dani circles back around and sits on the edge of the bed, still wearing her lingerie but her harness is missing. “We haven’t gone at it like that in a while.” She tosses the towel to the end of the bed once Gil finishes with it and seats herself right next to Malcolm. “I’m proud of you for listening to me so well. Also kinda surprised you lasted that long.”

He’s surprised, too – after a week or two of being cut off, restless, he’d nearly cracked. But three’s company, since adding a new player really paid off. “Wait.” Malcolm frowns when it dawns on him. “What about you?” His brows dip with worry, dreading the idea that he’s been a bad partner. “I didn’t mean to finish without you.”

“I told you it’s okay, Bright.” She drops a kiss to his temple and plucks his lip with her finger to stop him from frowning. “Tonight was about you. Gil still owes me a favor from work, so I’m sure he can think of a way to make it up to me.” Her eyes narrow with a playful smirk, and Gil sends her an incredulous look with no real malice behind it, making her laugh.

Still uneasy, Malcolm glances over at her, guilt sewn into his features. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Though he’s still a bit uncertain, Malcolm takes her word for it and pushes off of Gil to pull her into a quick kiss. She smiles against his lips, both giddy like love-drunk teenagers who swear to follow each other to the end.

He secretly hopes that they will.

He sneaks in one last peck then pulls away, dazed but forever grateful for her. It doesn’t take a world-class detective to see just how devoted he is to her.

He can’t leave Gil hanging, either. “And one for you,” Malcolm chuckles and turns his neck, finding Gil’s lips with ease, soft and waiting. Labels have always been complicated and difficult to define; even now, lips locked, he can’t tell where the line is, or if it even exists anymore.

But one look into those beautiful, brown eyes and Malcolm and decides to shelf those nagging worries for another day. “Stay the night?” he asks.

“If you’ll have me.” He looks at Dani, waiting.

“I hope you don’t snore,” Dani says as she curls up by the headboard, slowly undoing her lingerie. With some much needed help from Gil, Malcolm follows suit fumbling with the zipper on the dirtied skirt until Gil takes over for him. Malcolm doesn’t mind it in the slightest, thankful that he doesn’t have to do it himself.

Once the skirt goes, so do the torn fishnets and lace panties, right onto the pile on the side of the bed. Stripped of their clothes, the three of them lay in comfortable silence.

“You know, I don’t mind staying like this.”

Both Gil and Dani raise their eyebrows, but neither comment on it, and simply get cozy on the sheets. “I don’t mind it, either,” Gil answers.

Dani’s already rising up off the sheets. “Same here.”

It doesn’t take long for Malcolm and Gil to join her under the covers. He cuddles into Dani’s side with her arm draped over his chest and Gil’s arm at his waist.

Malcolm wouldn’t have it any other way. “Thank you,” he mumbles out loud, eyes drifting close. “Really, thank you. Tonight was fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Dani chuckles. “I know I did.”

Gil readjusts his head on the pillow to see Malcolm’s face better. “Agreed. We should do this again sometime.” Both Dani and Malcolm hum at that before they all slump against the silk sheets, falling into a blissful silence.

Sated and cozy, sleep overtakes Malcolm in minutes, and Gil and Dani quietly watch him as he slowly fades out, basking in the serenity of the silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> If this strikes your fancy, come hop over to our lovely [trash pile (18+)](https://discord.gg/6n8JawC6w7), no blindfolds required.


End file.
